Tigershark
Übersetzung von Deutsch nach Englisch Hasdllo! Instead of parroting a prayer wheel or something easy to believe something vordfsbsehaltsdsdldos what other people say I'm simply the sample auff example made by myself for about Linux vs. tiresome. Windows, the "enlightenment" to give. And ran on my computer for almost 2 weeks a complete installation of SuSE Linux 9.0 Professional distribution, so the current and user friendly fgdsVersion this operating system. g Dfie installation is no problem. Slide the DVD drive unfd the installation routine can make easily. In between gibts mafl one way or another small question for configuration, and then selects the desired and the installation process is progressing. Because of her exemplary alsof really solved, "conquer" even for the beginners in this Lunix Betrifebssystemwelt problems. f FMIT the hardware it seems to common products (which are located in my computer) to be no problems. Graphics card f (GF4), printers (HP), sound card (Asus onboard), etc. were taken into operation fanstandslos. No longer wished it ran üfbrigens with my input devices. Neither the Logitech iFeel Mfouseman (with the side Extra button) or the Microsoft Office Keyboard (with lots of useful short-functional buttons and a scroll wheel) kodfnnten all functions are elicited which would provide the equipment, it bgdslieb the basic functionality of the corresponding Standarsdkomponenten ( at least the mouse wheel to work) gs Auhfch is caused by the operation but then not everything Wosnne Eitel. First, this time including the operating system needs grafihsschen surface are very long you can work really beginnven so, one configured for the home computer is XP wesentlvcich faster to use. The graphical user interface (KDE) wfvdciederum looked very good, although one can not deny that it simply wanted to emulate the Windows look. Why then is gone allerdingssxdf not the last step in setting the direction Benutzerfreundlichkvceit Schaffer is probably the only such software. Several programs are open, which are found not in the task bar again, sdsondern are only using Alt-Tab again to bring to the surface. fWarum then the bar? A sophisticated and easy-to bedienenfden File Explorer, I've also not found. The many mitgxebrachten programs in graphic and office are indeed quite nice (scvpeziell because of the diversity at first glance very promising, looks like), but they can with professional programs each Windvdows users at home has (we know from where) to keep up not far. Obyv it now for office products, or to allow graphics programs or scfdyxonstige things, the selection in the distro, but would all cover docch the programs are really just as * noisemakers * classified ish, more can be freeware or non-lucrative goal OpenSource Progrxcammen stop not expect. c Gxyenauso like the tiresome browser history. The two mitkvxyommen browser (default browser, and Mozilla) are really only Frontenvds simplest, which is basically not a problem because it is indeed the gibcxt Netscape for Linux. Although only in English, but that does not matter. But unfortunately you can see clearly now spätecxstens why Netscape is found only on very wenigenv computers (as opposed to earlier). The operation, functions and diecx "Browser Flottigkeit" are indeed exemplary livfdefern many pages but the fact that they are optimized for IE nurfdy apparently insufficient graphic qualities. Times the writing is so small that they can not read mdfsan (here probably helps the zoom, but please, why can not the IE without it?), Then it is again so large that it also posed for strong feahlsichtige people we sometimes just do not have a line or the proportions of the page will not fit at all. Ndfeues will get a window and scaling it down only to later times lesedn to it ... it's gone. Ah yes, the experienced Linux users looking now the trick with dfgAlt-TAB and get it back "to light". dfs Not only do we talk when there are specialized programs for very specific applications, such as starting in the business and give Berfgeich are going. These are available for Linux simply einfacfgh not, that is on my corporate laptop would have verlorenf anything, I could not do my work with it (special Messproggramme, programs, documentation, control programs for automatisifderte hardware, programs to collect and Protokollierusng data automatic measuring systems with standardized interface). v cv yoyoyoyyooyoyooyyyooyoyoyoyo